Bets
by Autumnfallsonme
Summary: After making a bet with his boyfriend and losing, Ivan must pay up. Too bad he doesn't mind doing so. Warning: Contains Yaoi and Smut


The day had started out like any other Saturday that passed by. Alfred and Ivan slept in until ten o'clock in the morning, or until their bodies could sleep no longer, then they would get up and eat and spend the day lounging about their cozy apartment. They were entwined in a precarious fashion on the couch when a phone interrupted the television show neither of them was paying attention to. After stumbling off of the couch, Alfred retrieved his cell phone from the pocket of a pair of jeans draped on the back of a kitchen chair.

"Hello?" He answered, not bothering to check the caller ID. He never did.

A quiet voice answered him back. "Hello, Alfred-kun."

"Kiku, buddy, what's up? How have you been?" The American asked happily, a smile breaking out on his face. He couldn't help to smile when talking to one of his best buds.

"Ah yes, I am good. I am calling to see if you have any previous plans for tonight. You see, I was invited to a party and Heracles and I were wondering if you would like to accompany us. Ivan is also welcome to join." A quiet voice explained, thick with a Japanese accent. But, Alfred being one of Kiku's best friends was used to it and easily understood.

As Alfred listened to his best friend speak, he wandered back to the couch and plopped back down beside Ivan, who had sat up and was studying him closely, trying to figure out what was being discussed on the phone. After a quick glance at Ivan, Alfred snuggled against his chest and continued his conversation. "Hm, I don't _think_ we have anything planned. Let me check, one second."

The American looked up at Ivan and covered the mouthpiece on his cell phone. "Hey, Vanya, do you think we can go to a party tonight?" He threw in the Russian's nickname and flashed his baby blues, hoping to get his way. It was a low blow and he felt slightly guilty, but it had been forever since he'd been to a party.

Ivan grinned and kissed Alfred's nose softly. "If that is what you want, then we can."

The American smiled gratefully before returning to his phone conversation. "Yeah, we'll be there. Now where is this party and do you know who will all be going?" He asked, curious as to who all would be attending.

"Ah yes, it is Arthur-san's party. He has invited Francis, Ludwig, and Feliciano, as well as me and Heracles, and now you and Ivan. I am almost positive that Gilbert will come with his brother and Romano with his. But that is only a rough count." Kiku informed the waiting American, going over the list in his head to be sure that he hadn't missed anyone. It wasn't so much as a party as a small get together of friends and close acquaintances, in some cases.

Alfred nodded to himself, processing the information. He at least knew everyone who was going and was more or less friends with all of them. He was even more excited for the night to come so he could head over to Arthur's place. It had been awhile since he'd seen some of his friends.

"Cool, we'll be there." Said Alfred, sitting up and stretching.

"I look forward to seeing you there. Oh, the party is going to be at the usual time. But if you are late, I am sure Arthur-san will not be offended." A hesitant Japanese voice called, trying to make his voice heard before Alfred hung up.

Luckily, he heard it and answered before hanging up. "Gotcha, see you there, Kiku!" He answered, distractedly, already going through what he could wear and if they should bring anything.

In his own apartment, Kiku Honda listened to a distinct blip, signaling the end of the call before shaking his head. As he leaned into his boyfriend, Heracles, he shook his head. Sometimes his best friend got a little too excitable about social events.

Alfred pulled Ivan up from his sitting position on the couch, allowing him to tower over him a moment before leading them to the walk in closet located in their room. Even though Alfred usually didn't put much effort into his fashion except for a nice shirt or a good pair of jeans, when it came to parties, he enjoyed wearing something with a little more refined taste.

He pulled apart pieces of fabric, scratching the back of his neck in thought. He had a button up shirt of nearly every color and multiple with little designs, but choosing which to wear always stumped him. After pulling several off of the hangers they resided on, he held up three to his body: a light blue one, a darker blue, and a deep crimson.

"Ivan, which one of these should I wear?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in question.

The Russian stepped forward and lifted the sleeve of the light blue top, holding it closer to his boyfriend's face. "I like this one. It makes your eyes look even more beautiful."

Alfred smiled and stepped forward, letting the other two shirts fall to the floor. After pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Ivan's mouth, he turned and began to rifle through his pants, putting the shirt and pants next to one another to see how they looked together. After going through more than half of his side of the closet, he settled on a pair of almost black, navy blue jeans. They were not too tight, but they fit him snugly and Ivan loved his butt in them.

After choosing his clothes and tossing them over his shoulder, he looked to Ivan who had already decided on his own outfit for the night; a cream colored shirt paired with a pair of dark brown dress pant and his usual scarf. With a smile at each other, they happily exited the closet and headed off to either get ready or to gather other things that they would take to the party.

Five minutes later, Alfred was drying off, hair dripping as Ivan came in for his own shower. Usually, they would have showered together, but they had to be somewhere in a few hours and they did not have enough time to finished whatever might have started. After sending a swift smack to his boyfriend's ass on his way to the shower, he got in, automatically turning the water to its highest setting and beginning to hum as he washed.

Alfred was trying to style his unruly hair as the steam began to cloud up the mirror. "Ivan," he groaned, looking at his blurred image in distaste, "I'm trying to get ready."

Ivan giggled and turned off the water, seemingly done with his shower. "I apologize, дорогой. I will get out now." The Russian said, wrapping a towel around his waist. He stopped by to kiss the American's cheek softly before exiting. He didn't take all that long to get ready. Alfred on the other hand….

Twenty minutes later, Ivan's boyfriend exited the bathroom, hair perfectly styled and clad in a pair of tight boxers with the American flag on them. The pair was supposed to be a gag gift that he'd gotten from Arthur a few years back, but after putting them on and finding them to be quite comfortable, he decided that they were just as good as any other pair he had. Ivan had already dressed and gotten ready by the time Alfred entered their room, merely sitting on the bed, propped up by pillows and reading a book.

Ivan glanced up as Alfred dressed, taking in his every detail. As the smaller man began to button up his shirt, he looked at his boyfriend from underneath his naturally thick lashes, a small smirk adorning his face. Closing his book, Ivan folded his hands in his lap and watched as Alfred slid his pants on slowly, turning around to give a deliberate shake to his butt.

Once Alfred was dressed in a shirt and pants, he sat on the end of the bed, facing away from Ivan. "You know," the Russian started, voice thick, "you shouldn't tease people like that. It's not nice."

He saw Alfred's shoulders shake slightly, indicating his laughter. "Hm… Guess you'll just have to do something about that, won't you?" He asked with a wry grin, turning to kneel on the bed and crawl forward until he was face to face with his boyfriend.

Ivan closed the gap in between their lips and pulled Alfred closer so that he was perched in his lap, almost straddling his hips. They continued to kiss like this for a few more moments until Ivan felt searching fingers tugging at the buttons on his dress shirt. Pulling back, he smiled, seeing Alfred's face flushed and his eyes heavy lidded.

"Hm, it seems it is time for us to get ready to leave for the party. Are you almost ready?" Ivan asked with an innocent grin. Alfred groaned and shot him a glare.

"I feel like that was payback for teasing you." He grumbled, mostly to himself, trying to think of anything that might make the slight tent in his pants less noticeable.

His boyfriend merely smiled, standing up to fix the pillows on their bed and return it back to its neatly-made state. "You don't want to be late for the party, do you, Альфред? I'm sure Arthur would be upset if we were to be late. You do know how he is." The Russian coaxed, trying to get his pouting boyfriend to move from where he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest in the middle of the room. "Besides," the Russian tried, "if you would like to, we can spend all night picking up where we had to leave off. That is if you're up to it."

Alfred looked at him with a softened face and grinned. "Hm… I dunno… It's going to take a lot more to make me forgive you." He looked innocently around the room. "Hey, here's an idea, what if I top tonight?" He suggested, eyes suggesting he had been planning for this to happen for some time.

Ivan's eyebrows rose in surprise. Usually Alfred never asked to top, and if he did, Ivan usually persuaded him to happily accept being a bottom. But the American had determination flashing in his blue eyes and Ivan knew it was nearly impossible to get him out of these moods without giving in or at least having the intention to.

Quickly, the Russian's mind went through countless excuses before he spotted the bottles of vodka and whiskey intended for the party that night on the desk on the other side of the room, next to his keys. It gave him an idea. Not a very good one, but he hoped it would work.

"Hm, how about we make a bet, да? If you can out drink me tonight at the party, you can top. Whoever gets drunk first will bottom." Ivan explained, the idea suddenly seeming better. He, sneaking vodka from his father's liquor cabinet from a young age, had an alcohol tolerance that could challenge even the Beilschmidt brothers.

Alfred smirked and stood up straight, hand reaching out in front of him. Ivan reached forward and his boyfriend shook their hands once, a serious look on his face. "Deal."

After that, they offered each other a warm smile and continued to get ready. Five minutes later, they were heading down the sidewalk, hands in each other's back pockets, respective alcohol in the grasp of their free hands. Luckily, Arthur and his boyfriend's apartment was walking distance from their own and they arrived with a few moments to spare. That didn't mean that the party wasn't in full swing already, jello shots and other assorted colorful drinks laid out on the countertops of the kitchen and dining room.

Most of the people who Kiku had mentioned to Alfred earlier were already here, dancing to the music that was blaring from speakers positioned in various spots around the room with at least one drink in their hands, sloshing around in its cups as they moved. Usually, the American would try to mingle and dance a bit before getting a drink, but the bet he had made with Ivan was a more pressing matter. He couldn't lose. Heroes never lost.

With that in mind, he poured two shots of rum, handing one to Ivan who chuckled at the determination written all over Alfred's face. He easily tossed the shot back, wincing at the flavor of the alcohol. He much preferred vodka. His boyfriend's face also twisted, but after a few moments, it returned back to its natural state and he smiled, pouring himself another.

"Whew, nothing like a good old shot of rum. Just let me know when you've had enough. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to do this. Trust me, I have no problem topping tonight." Alfred told his boyfriend nonchalantly.

Ivan chuckled and held out his own glass, not pulling it away until it was filled to the brim. They both counted to three and tossed them back, filling them up once more just as fast. This continued until the bottle had a little more than half left and their host wandered into the kitchen, curious as to why they hadn't been mingling all night.

"Hello, Alfred, Ivan." He greeted, accent thick and breath coming in gasps. It was obvious that he'd been dancing from the sweat that dotted his brow and the flush that was sitting on his cheeks. "You two look like you're enjoying yourselves, huh, I'll leave you too it." He continued in a rush, nearly running into them as he stumbled back into the small and pulsing crowd.

Ivan watched him leave with a quirked brow. Arthur was always strange when he got drunk. It reminded him of how Alfred acted with too many drinks, just not as wild. After finding seats opposite to each other at the counters and rounding up the drinks, the two continued in their game.

Alfred let out a loud sigh as Ivan laid his head down on the counter. "I-I barely feel buzzed." He mumbled out, blinking multiple times as his head began to swim. Ivan giggled and lifted his own heavy head.

"Hehe, Alfie, you sound f-funny." He informed his boyfriend in between giggles.

From there, the two broke down in laughter, barely able to remember what they were doing in the first place. Alfred stood on wobbling legs and reached for Ivan's hand, missing once before grasping it almost too tightly. "Let's dance." He suggested, leading them into the crowd.

The music was a pleasant pumping sound in the background, in beat with the pounding of Alfred's heart. Ivan and the smaller man danced until their limbs felt like jelly which didn't take much time. They collapsed onto the nearest couch and laid there until a calm voice interrupted them.

"Alfred-kun? Are you okay?" It asked, sounding small and smooth in Alfred's ear.

It took a few moments for the American to process it as Kiku's voice before he answered. "Hm? Oh yeah. I'm good. Hehe. I'm just really tired. I think I'm just a little buzzed." He rambled, a dumb smile sitting on his face.

The Japanese man smiled and looked at Ivan, who appeared to be less sober than his best friend, his mouth hanging open while his eyes traced the lights on the ceiling. Kiku had been getting ready to go home when he realized he hadn't heard from the couple all night. Their current state surely explained why.

After easing the pair to their feet, he led them to the door of Arthur's apartment. People had begun to leave a few moments prior, but Kiku always waited around to make sure everyone got to where they needed to be safely.

"Alfred-kun, I will take you and Ivan home. You are in no state to be walking around. Just, sit still in my car and if you feel sick, please speak up." He instructed, knowing exactly what to tell his drunken passengers.

Alfred laughed and got in, barely remembering to buckle his seatbelt before he curled into Ivan who was spread out in the seat beside him. Within a matter of minutes, they were being walked into their apartment and led into their bedroom by Kiku.

Alfred stopped and looked at Ivan before turning to his best friend. "Hey Kiku, I forgot to ask. Who is drunker- Ivan or me?" He asked,

Kiku looked over the pair before answering. "You are both very drunk. But since you are more responsive, I am going to say that Ivan is less sober than you are at the moment. Now please lay down before you hurt yourself." The Japanese man scolded, sounding to Alfred like an overbearing mother.

With a triumphant grin, he allowed himself and Ivan to be pushed into bed. After struggling a bit to get their shirts off, Kiku said his goodbyes, promising to check on them later that day. As soon as he left, the drunken American looked over to Ivan and rolled over so that he was straddling him.

"Hey Ivan, guess who won the bet?" He asked in a singsong voice, lips sloppily leaving kisses along a pale neck.

The Russian smiled and moved to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own. After exchanging a few deep kisses, he pulled back so their lips barely grazed. "I am assuming from your excitement that you did." He commented, words slurring slightly.

Alfred shrugged. "I think we're both pretty wasted. How about we just say that I won though, okay?" He suggested with a smile, lips closing the gap between each other once again.

What started off as a slow, sensual kiss began to get sloppier as they began to let their hands roam. Ivan's trailed along his boyfriend's back, stopping to rub at the base of his spine gently before bringing them down even farther to cup his ass in a firm hold. Alfred let out a loud moan and began to rut at the Russian's tent in his boxers with his own.

Luckily for them, they were already partially naked, only wearing their boxers. Alfred struggled with Ivan's for a moment before tearing them off and tossing them across the room. Once Ivan's member was released from its confines and exposed to the cool air, he hissed, hips lifting slightly. The problem didn't last long though, as Alfred licked the head, swallowing the pre-cum that already seemed to be flowing. Without warning, he took in as much as he could, making up for the rest by slowly rubbing it with an experienced hand. All Ivan could do was try to bite his lip and not moan, even going as far as to put a hand in front of his mouth to stop the sounds of his pleasure.

When Alfred released his cock, the Russian couldn't help but to whine pathetically. "Hm, Ivan, you know I hate it when you try to hide your beautiful voice." He commented, pulling the hand away from his boyfriend's mouth and entwining it with his own before settling them above his head.

Ivan moaned, thrusting his hips up, seeking some sort of friction that could release the pressure that was making his member throb. Alfred grinned and went back down onto him, suckling with his cheeks hollowed in to cause the upmost pleasure to his boyfriend.

"Nn-ngh. Alfred," he let out, breathing heavily, "I-I'm going to c-cum."

Alfred sped up his sucking, bobbing his head slightly faster while twisting and pulling with his other hand. That was the only warning he got before warm, white liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed every last drop, coughing slightly at the large load.

Ivan was gasping for air, shaking slightly as he came down from his orgasm. His boyfriend wasted no time in crawling over the panting man to rifle through the nightstand drawer. After a few seconds, he pulled out a bottle of vanilla scented lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. After he made sure they were all coated in the warmed liquid, he pushed Ivan's legs apart gently, laying butterfly kisses along the warm flesh of the insides of his thighs.

After rubbing the slick digit along the outside of the ring of muscles, Alfred slowly pushed it in, giving Ivan time to adjust. Once Alfred had counted to ten, he began to move his finger around, rubbing at the wall of muscle surrounding his finger, urging it to stretch. Once it got easier to move, he added a second finger, making the Russian stifle a groan. He curled his fingers, scissoring them as much as the tight space allowed. This continued a few moments until Alfred felt he was sufficiently stretched and added a third and final finger.

Above him, Ivan bit down on his lip, eyes tearing up. It took a few moments before he could look past the burning stretch to enjoy it. But when he felt fingers brush up against a bundle of nerves that made him see starts, he nearly screamed out. Alfred noticed and made it a point to curl his fingers, trying to touch that spot as often as possible. Needless to say, it made Ivan's mewls grow louder and more constant until he was literally begging for more.

"A-Alfred," he gasped as those fingers knowingly scraped against the nerves, "M-more, I need more. Stop t-teasing me!"

The American chuckled and after thrusting his fingers in a few more times, he pulled them out altogether, leaving his boyfriend feeling uncomfortably empty. It took a few seconds for Alfred to get ready to properly enter Ivan, making sure he was completely covered in the liquid and that his boyfriend was in a good position. But once he was sure that he was ready to go, he pushed slowly into the Russian, making both of them gasp.

Tears welled up in Ivan's eyes as a low burn was felt as he was stretched even more, pressure along the base of his spine building up as Alfred stayed still until he was fully adjusted to it.

In a shaky voice, Ivan finally said something. "Move."

Alfred happily did so, nearly pulling all the way out before thrusting back in all the way, head dipping back in pleasure as the warm heat enveloped him once more. Since Ivan usually never let his boyfriend top, it was always a nice experience for them to change it up, although the Russian was always pretty sore the morning after.

Slowly, Alfred began to move faster, making a broken rhythm that was only added to as their moans grew louder. Shifting slightly, Alfred plunged in, making Ivan see stars as his boyfriend mercilessly struck his prostate every time he thrust in at the new angle.

The American removed one of his hands off of Ivan's hips and moved to take his boyfriend's once again hard member in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. With a throaty scream, Ivan orgasmed for the second time that night, sweat making his body slick.

As his muscles clenched around Alfred, he sped up his thrusts, joining his boyfriend soon after. For a few moments, he merely laid there, shaking from the force of his orgasm, not used to having such a powerful one. After a minute or so, he pulled out, watching as while leaked from Ivan's hole, before plopping down beside him. The American and his boyfriend both tried to allow their thoughts to clear before talking, but the lingering alcohol in their system made it hard to do so.

Wordlessly, they used the blankets underneath them to clean up as much as they could, not minding if they had to clean up the bed later. Alfred curled up against Ivan's warm chest, content and exhausted. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep, Ivan following seconds after.

When Ivan awoke the next afternoon, it was with a pounding headache, covered in cum and dried sweat to a bad pop song that was blaring from Alfred's cell phone from somewhere in the room. After noting that it was almost two in the afternoon and that they had pretty much wasted their weekend, he moved to get up out of bed to answer the phone or at least shut that damned song off. After feeling pain shoot up his spine, Ivan hissed and lowered himself back down, the events of the previous night now coming back clearly. So he had lost the bet. After nudging Alfred and successfully waking him up, his boyfriend got up and answered the phone call, just barely catching it in time.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice hoarse.

It was silent in the room as he listened to what the other was saying on the other side. That is before he started laughing hysterically. "Oh gosh, no Kiku, we're fine. I mean, Ivan looks a little hung over, and I feel like I've been hit by a truck, but we're good. Say, thanks for taking us home last night. From what you described, it sounds like we probably would have slept in a park or something if we didn't have help getting home." Alfred thanked, coming back over to lie down on the bed, his arm coming up to cover his eyes.

Ivan grit his teeth and got up, walking to the bathroom to grab the bottle of Advil and a large glass of water for them. After taking his medicine, he walked back into the bedroom and waited until Alfred was off the phone to give him his.

"Yeah, thanks again Kiku, yeah, okay. Bye now." He heard, the American finishing up his conversation. After hanging up the phone and setting it down softly on the nightstand, Ivan gave him his medicine, smiling softly at the thankful look on his face.

Alfred took a few large gulps of the water, it helping with his voice slightly. Once he had swallowed everything, he snuggled into his boyfriend's side, feeling like he could sleep for another few hours.

"Hm, Kiku said that we were pretty drunk last night." The American commented.

Ivan chuckled. "I can tell from my headache we must have been. And I am guessing from how messy everything is, you won the bet, right?" He asked, trying to make his boyfriend smile slightly.

He succeeded and Alfred let out a laugh. "Yeah, I did. But I still feel tired, even though we slept all day afterwards."

Ivan curled his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. "Then sleep, дорогой, I've got you."

That was all the prompting Alfred needed before he let his head rest on a firm chest and his eyes finally close. Ivan smiled softly and brushed his bangs back, exposing his boyfriend's face to him. Letting out a contended sigh, he too let his eyes drop close and fell back asleep, not at all minding that they were sleeping the day away.


End file.
